Looking for love from a Granger
by GuiltyxWitch
Summary: Malfoy must find himself a perfect woman to share his entire life with him, Granger is a person to help, but what Malfoy doesnt know is that the perfect woman could be the one infront of him, while he thinks she is perfect another man tries to win her.
1. Chapter 1

The Malfoy Manor was the same as usual;anenchanted garden full of bushes filled with roses, tulips, lilys, and more flowers that excisted around the world, even magical plants the Malfoys could affort.

The bright smooth emerald grass shinned in the morning sunrinse,as ifit was made of crystal glass. The Manor was always quiet around the grounds, no noise appeared to be made. The horses on the stable sneered every minute to wait for their owners to come and feed them, the picnic table was standing motionless were a big giant oak tree gave it some shadow. The view was breathtaking over the Manor, they always had everything they could affort, great view, balcony, and a small tower to view upon the stars. It was such a beautiful morning. For the Malfoys it was the usual routine.

Draco arose as a start from his bed; he shove the covers out of his way getting up and stretching his whole body with a wide yawn. He stood there for a moment, feeling his warm feet touch the cold floor as though waiting for a signal to wake him up entirely.

His feet dragged him all the way to the bathroom's mirrow. His silver blond hair shimmered on the light in his personal bathroom, his naked torso reflected the mirrow, showing his dark gray eyes brightly lit and wide awake.

He gave another yawn, leaving the bathroom open with the light still on, he reached over his nightstand and retrieved his wand. The room was dark, and with a small flick the curtains flew open revealing a brightly sun and a beautiful view of his front lawn.

Later he turned himself around and faced the door locking it with another flick. After that was done, he marched again to the bathroom closing the door behind him. He made his way to the shower taking his boxers revealing every mustle and hair in his body.

For almost 20 minutes it took to wash his entire body nice and clean. After another 10 minutes, he was dressed and ready to go to breakfast.

* * *

"We have to talk to him Lucius." 

"And tell him what Narcissa? That he is too old to live in this house and that he needs to find himself a wife and to get the hell out?"

"No, not like that, I mean, its that I want a grandchild Lucius, an heir to reclaim what is his or hers."

"Look, sweetheart, I know it will be tough, but you just can't tell Draco to fuck somone just because you want a grandchild. We have to think of something so he can find someone he loves and to live happy, I don't care if he still wants to live here, I just want my son to be happy."

"I think I have an idea Lucius, why don't we make a ball so he can choose who he wants only those who want to come. It will be perfect! I will start with the decoration and then about th-"

"Narcissa, you just can't do something like that without the knowledge of Draco. First we have to talk to him around breakfast and then we will see what he thinks about."

"Sounds like a plan. Lets get out from your study, we can talk later with Draco in here, breakfast is almost ready."

The Malfoys got to their feet and left the study clossing his door with a quick charm.

Since The Dark Lord had dissapeared, the atmosphere around the Malfoy Manor was different, it was just like a new beggining had started. Lucius, who was know as a Death Eater and an old ugly git, had changed since he left the group of Death Eaters, he had spend his time now spending it with his son and wife, and apologizing to those who he had treated badly.

It was a surprice to see the nice side of Lucius Malfoy and they ever hardly believed that he really truly had change to a different person. He begged for forgiveness and to get a second chance, they just stare on the begging Lucius and he had a chance to live again. He told the whole school to forgive him and to forgive his son for his mischieves, they had really change. He himself had realised the changes inside his body, the love that he didn't have for his son and the forgiveness that he thought that was once lost. Everything was changed, the dark side inside the Malfoys was gone.

* * *

"Good morning Mother, Father," Draco said giving a kiss to her mother on the forehead and a nod to his father, who was reading the Daily Prophet on the other side of the breakfast table. 

The three Malfoys were seated on their indicated chairs and waited paciently for their plates to arrive. The silence was inberable, his parents sometimes glare at each other waiting for a signal to make them talk, Draco knew that it was one of those days that his parents had had a talk about him of what to do with him. The silent continued on until Draco couldn't resist no more and broke the silence.

"Okay, can someone tell what you were discussing about me?"

"Draco, where are your manners? The Malfoy Code of Condact say clearly that when we are eating there is no interruption, unless is important."

"Dad, this is important, and besides we are not yet eating, so you can calm down. What I am really saying is that I know those looks you have with Mother, and I know that you were discussing something without my concerned. So I will happily want to know what in the world you and mom talked about." Draco just lingered and watched for something to happend, anything. It was a moment that no one talked for almost a minute, until Narcissa spoked.

"Well, Draco, sweetheart, your father and I had been talking, and well, we haven't finished discussing it because we want you to know that we want your opinion about it. And well-"

"What your mother is trying to say is that you are getting old and that you should start seen someone for a change, so we can know who you are looking--"

"I WANT A GRANDCHILD!"

"Narcissa! Be quiet!"

"Oh! So this is what is all about isn't it? You want me to leave the house and find someone I can have sexual relationship and get you a grandchild!" Draco was on his feet from his chair glaring at his parents with a hatred look.

"No Draco, your mother is crazy, it is not what we were talking about."

"Then, what is it?"

"If you please sit down, we have to talk about it with manners." Lucius indicated a chair next to him so Draco could come and sit on his side.

"Draco, you are almost 26 and I thinkit isbest that you find someone you'll want to share your whole life with, someone you can always love.We want you to be happy and that you do give a great life to your future wife. This is not for us to have an heir or nothing that we want our son not be happy. It is a matter that you will be, your mother wants to see a little Malfoy running around the house, she wants to see another kid that will represent the Malfoy family."

"Er-Master?" A small squeaky voice was heard from behind them.

"Yes?"

"The food is served." A house-elf was bowing low that its nose almost touching the ground, the house-elf gave a small fick and food appeared in front of the Malfoys.

"Thank you Minny now, Draco, will discuss this later we have to eat and I have to go to the ministry to work."

"Yes father."

The Malfoys ate quietly, forks and knives clattered and was the only noise that was heard in the room, Draco's mind was somewere else: His thought of dating women, he had never dated anyone since Hogwarts, except Pansy. But now that he is older he thought that things will come out differently because his experience with woman have decreased rapidly and his mind swirling around with thoughts of how to approache a woman have now become a big blur.

_Its not going to be hard! _He thought while taking a sip of orange juice,_ I just need a good way to get to know woman. _

_It will be a piece of cake!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here it is! Chapter 2 ! I want to say thanks to my beta Chelsea or mrsbnm-of09. thanks girl! And this story is dedicated to you because you love this couples...you know witch ;)! Also thanks for those reviews!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters related to it.**

**

* * *

**

The Malfoys ate their breakfast in a hurry, as for the time they had planned they had some other business elsewhere. Lucius had to do some work for The Ministry, it will indicate his where abouts for his mission, as so called. Narcissa had some friends coming over to gossip outside the gardens with all of their beautiful flowers surrounding them.

But Draco just stood there: still at the breakfast table. His mind rushing on the only thing that made him think: Why would his parents want a wife for him? Do they just have interest for an heir? Or like his father had said: Did he really want Draco to live happily?

"Sir?"

"Huh?"

"Master Zabini is here to see you."

"Oh, well tell him to come in." The house-elf gave a low bow and left the room leaving Draco alone.

He waited another minute for the arrival of his close friend Blaise Zabini, until he heard the voice of his elf-house on the hallway speaking, "Right this way sir, Young Master Malfoy is waiting."

"Thank you," said the other voice.  
The sound of footsteps approaching were heard through the hallway, soon the appearance of a tall and very handsome young man with jet black hair, Hazel eyes, and high cheekbones that will make any girl go crazy. He stopped at the sight of Draco.

"Draco how are you?" he asked giving him a sly smile.

"I'm fine, thanks, sit down." He point a chair beside him. Blaise followed and sat.

"What will it be? some eggs with ham?"

"No thank you, I ate before I came."

"Well, what brings you here?"

"Oh, not much just wanted to say hi to my best friend"  
Draco just stared at him with an eyebrow raised up, he gave him another look then sighted and chuckled.  
"Well Zabini, that was nice of you. No, really what are you here for? Money?"

Zabini laughed, placing both hands on top of the table and crossing them.

"Seriously Draco you really think I'll ask my best friend for money, while my mom is almost as rich as your parents? No, I wanted to ask you a favor."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow again, leaning closer to know what kind of favor Blaise wanted. "I'm all ears," he finally said.

"Well I want to spend the night at your house, if that's not any problem."

Draco laughed. "Blaise you got me worried there, of course you can stay! Its not a problem at all! Why do you take it like its a problem? Is there something you are not telling me?"

There was silence for a moment. Blaise stared at his hands, he didn't know exactly what to do with his hands so he finally spoke: "Well, my mother kicked me out."

Malfoy's habit of raising an eyebrow was now part of his body system because he raised his eyebrow for the third time. "May I ask how that happened?"

Blaise scowled at first but he seemed a bit more relaxed telling Draco. "I got into a fist fight with my stepfather."

Draco let a low whistle slip down his lips. "I see. So now you are here, and how long are you planning to settle in?"

"As soon as I find a place for myself."

"Well my parents are always glad to see you here, they'll be delighted."

"Thanks Draco," Blaise said getting up from his chair, Draco did the same both leaving the breakfast table and said their last goodbyes at the main door.

After Blaise had left, Draco went to the study and sat on his chair. For a warm summer morning Draco loved the fireplace lit with its bright flame dancing along the ashes and embers. He stared, mesmerized by the beautiful fire with its colors prancing around.

"Minny!" he shouted loudly.

A loud crack was heard on the room and Minny appeared soon as the small amount of smoke disappeared. "You called Young Master?" she bowed.

"Yes, I want you to clear a room for Blaise, he will spending the night with us, he will come back later at night after he picks up some stuff from his house."

The house elf bowed again, "Yes Master right away," and left with a flick.

Draco grinned at the thought of Blaise coming to stay with him, Blaise was just like Draco: He still lived with his parents and the fact that they were all grown up to do so. It was pretty embarrassing for Draco to live with his parents, but at the same time he didn't want to leave them. He loved his parents so much that he didn't had the courage to separate away from them. On the other hand Blaise hated all his mom's husbands she had in the pass and unfortunately all of them end up in a comma or in a suspicious death.  
Blaise loved his mom but they always end up with an argument about how Blaise didn't respect his father, and yet again he ended up fighting with them. Draco laughed at his thought. 'We are grown men but it seems that we don't act it' he thought.

He open the drawer that he was sitting next to and took out some papers. He started to work on what appeared to be important papers from the work Lucius was doing.

"At this rate I won't be finish until Christmas, and Christmas is not here for another six months!"

* * *

Draco spent the whole day in the study. Soon the room was filled with a dark orange color, which was casting dancing shadows around the room. He gave a loud yawn and looked again at the papers and started to read them. Right after he finished reading the first paper, he heard voices outside the study getting louder. 'It must be my mother.' he thought but he heard another voice a man's voice, 'that could be my father.' He checked the clock that was on the wall and saw that it was too early for Lucius to be home. "If That is not my father, then who could it be?" He got up from his chair and left the study leaving all the papers on the desk. He paced around the corner and saw his mother sitting down at the living room with a man. She laughed and giggled. 

"Mother?"

Narcissa turned and saw Draco, "Honey! how are you? You didn't tell me that Blaise was coming to stay with us." "Blaise?"

Soon enough the man that was sitting with Narcissa got up grinned and said, "Don't tell me you forgot about me Draco."

"Blaise! I forgot! Minny!"

"Yes Master?"

"Take Mr. Zabini's stuff to his room," he said pointing at the luggage beside Blaise. Minny bowed grabbing Blaise's stuff and disappeared.

"I was so caught up with work that I forgot what was going on, I'm sorry."

"No hard feelings Draco, I forgive you," Blaise laughed.

"So tell me Blaise, " Narcissa spoke, "why did you decide to stay with us?"

Blaise and Draco stared at each other then at Narcissa.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I will be delighted to tell you," he said, "but not today, I am not ready to tell you right now, I'm sorry if I am being rude but I will tell you later."

Narcissa laughed "Oh Blaise, you are always truthful, please make yourself at home." "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Well Blaise, it was nice talking to you but I have to go"  
"Where are you going, mother?"

Narcissa smiled and said, "Oh, just here and there, don't worry Draco, I will be back as soon as Dinner is ready." Draco stared at his mom after she left. "That woman is up to something"  
"What do you mean, Draco?"

"Its a long story," said Draco looking back at Blaise, "I think I will show you your room, and while we are walking let me tell you how it began..."

* * *

Dinner was over after Narcissa came home, she seemed rather happy and in a good mood, she appeared to know something but didn't want to share. Draco left the table and went straight to his room, he was tired of all the paperwork he had in the study and decided to hit the bed early. Blaise did the same. After they had went to bed Narcissa stayed in the living room and read a book. The clock struck Midnight and Lucius still wasn't home. Narcissa decided to quit waiting and went straight to her room. 

She entered and closed the door from behind. Her slim body was already rapped around her dark green, nightgown that shimmered lightly on the light of the room, when she got into her comfy bed. After that, she reached for her wand and did a silent spell around the bed.  
She smiled again, and her eyes shimmered like when an evil mind has done something brilliant making them sound like a genius, but this conflict was a small one.  
"That will teach him not to call me crazy"  
As soon as she finished her last word, Lucius came in. Narcissa looked and saw him talking to himself, she assumed that he was tired and wanted to go to bed. "How was your day, honey?" she asked her small grin not disappearing from her face.  
Lucius turned around, his face looking awful, dark rings formed from both eyes. Narcissa assumed that he was tired. "Too much shit going on," he finally said taking his work jacket off. He looked around and saw his night clothes and put them on. He reached for the bed and put a hand on the covers. Suddenly he gave a jolt. "What the fuck!" he screamed holding his arm and nursing it.

"Lucius do you really think that I would let you off the hook after you called me crazy this morning? You are sleeping over one of the guest rooms, so go on."

Lucius grumbled while leaving the door, Narcissa heard a glimpsed of what Lucius was complaining about. "I heard that Lucius! That's another night!"

Lucius moaned again. Lucius never thought that Narcissa had a good hearing, for the fact that he called all women the same.

Lucius made his way to the next room: a guest room. He opened the door revealing the pitch black room, he didn't bothered to turned the light on. He walked slowly to the bed and got inside the sheets not expecting what was next: for another surprise was to come. He gave a loud scream, he wasn't alone, he ran to the nearest switch turning it on and found Blaise in his boxers.

"Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing here"  
"I was going to ask you the same thing Mr. Zabini. What are you doing inside my house?"

"I'm sleeping over for some days." he answered

"Oh, well I am too tired to argue so, goodnight"  
He left the room and went to the next room. Blaise stared bewildered at the door. Mr. Malfoy looked rather different.

"I hope my stay here won't change the Malfoys," he said going back to bed.

* * *

**A/N:I don't know what to say, I think it was a bit crappy...sigh I think I have to work better on the next chapter...But what really count is your opinion so Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **The only reason I didn't update as soon as possible this story is because people didn't comment. So if you want to know the rest of the story please be sure to comment. Thanks again and hope you enjoyed...and Sorry for the spelling...I suck at it and I don't know when I could get good. anyways enjoy.!

**Disclamer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters related to it.

* * *

Chapter 3 

"Draco, honey. Where are you heading in such a hurry?" Mrs. Malfoy asked her son from the breakfast table.

Draco was walking down the stairs fixing his tie, his fingers fidgeding the neck. As he got to the table where his mother sat, calmly her eyes following her son's movements, he leaned down to kiss his mother on the forehead. "Good Morning, mother. Morning Blaise." He friendly nodded towards him. Blaise returned the gestured by holding his cup of orange juice, high and putting it down slowly.

"I'm sorry mother, I don't think I will be joining you for breakfast; I have a meeting today with some of dad's important coworkers."

She smiled innocently at her son, holding his hand. "You aren't going. I canceled the meeting."

Draco stood dim-witted, his mouth slightly open. "What?! Mother! Why did you do that for?"

"Sit down Draco. We need to talk," she instructed, pointing at a chair infront of her.

"But mother! When did you decide to run things for me?"

"I said sit down!" she demanded, already on the urge of screaming loudly to her son infront of Blaise to embarrased him.

Draco did as he was told, he wouldn't dare to cross the line with his mother. She can be as dangerous as she is beautiful.

Blaise tried to capture back his sneers. Narcissa was treating Draco like a little kid who wouldn't listen to a grown up. Draco frowned sitting down at the chair and facing his mother calmly, trying to ignore the anger inside him. He couldn't believe his mother would do such thing. _'So that's why she didn't come to dinner yesterday, she had that appointment. But I think she did something else.'_

"What is it mother?"

Narcissa interlocked her fingers and placed them on top. She had a twinkle on her eye, but she looked serious, like if she was about to do business with her own son.

"Yesterday, me and your father were talking about how old you have gotten and it's time for you to find yourself a bride. Since you've been busy with all your father's industries and that sort of things that I can't quite get, I arrenged you a date this afternoon at six with a lovely young girl at the Villela Restuarant."

"What is wrong with you?! Since when do you have to do things that is none of your business!"

"How dare you talk to me like that! I'm your mother and I need respect from you!"

"So do I! You can't respect my space! You always have to be in my tail and do what you think is right! When can I choose to do stuff by myself?!"

Both mother and son where on there feet seperated from the long table. One on each side, bursting radiative waves of indignant at each other. Blaise stared at the scene before him, he didn't know if he would either stay and watch or leave before things got out of hand and plates would start to fly around.

"I should leave you two to discuss your issue, excuse me Mrs. Malfoy, Draco." Blaise got up from his seat and left the table. Both fighters didn't seem to notice.

"I won't hear another word. You are going with that young lady you like it or not!"

"Fine! I will go, but in one condition." Draco looked at his mother for a while. He leaned closer to her, his eyes suddenly turning into a cold, hard steel. "To never interfere with my life ever again!" As he threw his last words to his mother, he left not looking back to apologuise. He turned a corner and spotted Blaise leaning against a wall his arms crossed.

"Sorry to hear that Malfoy," where his first words from Blaise.

"You don't have to apologuise. It's not your fault, you are a guest in this house and my mother is acting like a lunatic around you."

"So are you going with that chick? I wonder who it is."

"I'm guessing is one of the daughters from the Harrison family, my mother is friendly with them, and not to mention, they are very rich. Not surprice at my mom's kind of choice." Draco ran his fingers between his hair with frustruation, "I guess I have to get ready to meet my date, even if it's to early."

"Yeah, well I'll leave you be, I'm still looking for a place to stay while I live here. So I'm going to do that right now. Draco, thanks alot mate. Thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it Blaise, you are my friend and I'm glad that you are here. You are like a brother to me. You should go now."

"Yeah. Good luck with your date, I guess you can say that you will be needing it." Blaise smirked leaving Draco alone in his thoughts.

"Yeah...I'll be needing it."

-------------

To his surprice, it was already 5:30. The time had come up and stung him unexpectly. Malfoy looked at himself at the mirror. He didn't had to be on his best clothes, he looked good to whatever piece of fabric he weared. He nodded comfirming that he looked fine with those expensive jeans and the nice dark blue shirt he wored.

He ranned back down to the stairs and out to the streets. He went into the spot where he could apparate easily and went to the Villela, an expensive restuarant where only the finnest wizards could affort.

Draco popped at a small valley where it was dark and smelly, boxes and trashcans where around the narrow passway. He creeped out from the place and spotted the restuarant. Muggles passed by it but didn't see it, all they could see was a bookstore and a bar, but no restuarant.

He entered the mysterious place; it was very elegant with a bright rich color of whine, blending with at touch of a sweet looking dark sandy color. Candles stood in midair at each small round table. At the end of the restuarant there was a bar. He headed towards the bar and order a drink while he waited for his date. He perched down into one of the tall stools, the light from the candle dim the bar, he took a sip and looked around.

Couples chatted, few where present since only the wealthy ones where dining. Soft laughter was heard. Draco gaved them a dissaproval look. "What's so special about having a date? Why is it so important for my parents?" Draco thought he knew the answer but he thought again, maybe it wasn't.

He turned to the bartender and asked for another drink. He closed his eyes waiting for his drink to appear. He was about to give up when he felt someone sit beside him, he thought it was his date but was prooven wrong when he saw that it was another witch. He carefully looked at her, her hair was long and with a mahogany shade, she had a slender body and a sharp face. Draco's eye lid up, he knew who this person was. He hadn't seen her in a long time.

"What's with you? Can't even say hi?" Draco said looking at her with a small smirk on his face.

She turned around to see who had just spoken to her. When she saw the face of Malfoy, she immediately turn her face into an ugly look of discuss.

"Malfoy," she said, her tone sounding acidly.

Draco smirked knowing that she really didn't hated him, but it still felt like they were still at school, making insulting remarks at each other.

"No time no see Granger," he said taking a small sip of his drink.

"It surely has been a long time. How long has it been? Almost ten years or so."

He was right, Hermione had always been good at hidding her expression; the tone of her voice changed and was warm and welcoming. Just like an old friend had always been.

"Yeah, the last time I saw you, you were looking for a job. Are you still looking for one?"

"I hadn't had the chance on finding one, that's why I'm here. I want to see the manager of this restuarant. He reconse that he knows someone who could use of my help. I am meeting him today."

"Well Granger, If you do find the job of your dreams, then good luck. If you are not lucky enough, just owl me and I will find you a place in my company. We sure need a brain like yours on the work."

"I will try, and thanks for the offer. I'll think about it."

There was a minute of silence, nothing else could be said to each other. Hermione quickly thought of a question, "So what brings you here Malfoy?"

"I'm here for a date, apparently, my date is not here yet. I'm guessing she doesn't know what to wear. I wouldn't care if she came naked. It will bring more to the conversation," he sneered at his own thought.

Hermione gave a small nervous laugh. "I have to go and find that man. Draco, It was nice seening you again," she said hanging her purse on her shoulder and getting of from her stool.

Draco had realised how maturely Hermione had grown to be; nice curves with a perfect body chess that made her baby blue roves look slender on her. WHen Draco snapped back to reality, Hermione spoke. "I will give you some advice, Draco."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well, women like to be threated with respect and patience, they also like a man who listens."

"Really?" he asked pretending he cared not really interested on what she said.

"Yes, It is surprecily good how it works when you use them. Good bye Draco, I will be seen you soon." Hermione turned and disappear through a small door.

Draco stood staring at the door. He turned to his drink and found a card bearing in gold, cursive letters "Hermione Granger" on the top. On the bottom of the card was her address.

-----------

"Hey Malfoy! How was your date?"

"It sucked, she bored me and I told her I had an emergency and ditched her."

Draco walked towards Blaise and told him about his date. Catherine was her name, Catherine Harrison. She was the third daughter of Mr. Harrison and very talkative. After the first 30 minutes Draco had given up and decided that he had too much of it. He made up an excuse and left poor Catherine at the table to pay the bill.

"That's kind of harsh don't you think? Leaving her alone and with the bill. Even for me I think it was pretty selfish."

"She is as rich as me. Come on! Don't give me that look." Blaise had his eyebrow high and his eyes narrowed. It was one of his famous unforgetful look, the one that told you that you've done something wrong and that you had to fix it. Or just the look he gave you when he got mad.

"I think it was wrong."

Draco rolled his eyes placing a hand around Blaise's shoulder, "Zabini, when did you start caring about women's feeling? You sound like a pussy."

Blaise brushed his hand off "Fine, no wonder you need help with the ladies, you don't know how to treat them. I need a shower." And he left.

"Geez, what's with him?" he mumbled under his breath, tucking his hand inside his pockets. He immediatly felt something, a piece of paper. It was Hermione's card. He looked at it for a minute, tracing the letters of her name with his finger..."Granger." He placed it back on his pocket and returned to his study and started with the paper work that was stacked on his desk.

His eyes were finally giving up, it was too much for him. He needed a vacation. He yawned widely, his mouth muscles extanding while his eyes closing in seconds.

"I think I had enough for today."

------------------

"Draco! I'm talking to you!"

"Huh? What is it?" Draco looked up from his papers, he really wasn't paying attention on what he was doing, his mind was somewhere else. It was like nothing else made sense.

"I said if this was right, what's wrong with you? You haven't been on earth in the pass few minutes. What's inside your head Malfoy?"

Draco looked at Blaise and told him "It's nothing. Hey, can you do me a favor and finish this for me? I have an appointment with someone."

"Sure. But what kind of appointment?"

He stood from his chair and got his robe, "With an old friend, I just need to write her so we can meet each other."

"A date? Whoa, I think you are getting serious."

"Me serious! No! I just want to bring those lost moments with her. I'll tell you all about it when I get back. Thanks again, and I'm sorry again for calling you a pussy yesterday."

"It's all in the pass, I forgave you. Remember?"

"But either way, I felt bad."

"Forget about it, now go. You wouldn't want to loose this time."

"Yeah, thanks again. Bye."

Draco went outside to the gardens, and into a pathway that led to a small wooden house, he entered and saw the many owls, the Malfoys owned, perched on a branch. There were droppings on the floor and food around it with death mice. He signaled his owl to come down. He wrote something on a piece of parchment closed it with the Malfoy sealed and watched as the bird left from the window and disappeared into the sky.

He walked outside the Owlery and apparated once again.

----------

"How many?" the waitor asked.

"Two."

"Right this way sir."

"Thank you."

The waitor led him into a small table just for two. He took out a piece of paper and a quilt. "Drinks?"

"Two cups of tea please."

The waitor wrote it on the piece of paper, took out his wand said some enchantments, the piece of paper disappearing from his hand, and as soon as the paper disappear the two cups of tea appeared on top from the table. Draco said his thanks and proceed on his drinking.

Sooner that expected, Hermione appeared and sat infront of Draco.

"Okay, I came as soon as I could. Why did you called me here?"

He took another sip of his tea then placed it back on the table.

"I just wanted to see you again, is that a crime? I wanted to know if you got the job."

Hermione hunged her head, "No. I didn't get the job."

"Well, how about if you work for me? I can pay you much more than this people, and you could have a better job."

"As much as I love to accept. I can't. I wouldn't want to interefere with your company."

"Granger, I won't take no for an answer I want you to be my secretary."

"But-"

Draco leaned forward putting his finger on her lips, "Shhh...Granger, I want you to be my teacher. I want you to help me look for love."

* * *

**A/N:** Please comment! or no chapter! lol jk (But seriously please comment) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** OMG! An update! YAY! I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated! Don't kill me! T.T Please comment and I'll promise I'll update as soon as I can! I know is not a lot but its something!

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! Nada! YOU heard me, NADA! Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and all of the other character!

Hermione's eyes widen as the words repeated inside her mind. I want you to help me look for love. His finger rubbed against her lip softly, the tip of her hairs crawled giving her a thrill of Goosebumps.

"W-what?""You heard me, Granger. You are going to help me look for love. That way I can get away from my parents and they finally give me some peace. You are going to teach me how to find a girl and you are also going to work for me." He raised his finger away from her lips, placing his hand on top of the table.

"But, why me? I don't think that fits my category, I'm not specialized for dating or anything."

"I chose you because of your little advice with girls. When you gave me that advice, it worked, but I did not try enough not lasting long. Granger, I'm not good with dating either. Maybe that's the reason why I still live with my parents because I don't have a girl in my life. Come on, please, Granger. Don't make me get on my knees and beg. Just think about it. Here is my address and if you do consider my offer, come by my house and we'll talk about it."

He wrote his direction on a piece of paper he had on his pocket, handling it to Hermione, who looked at it comprehensively, and got up. Hermione raised her head to see Draco on his feet. "Wait, why are you leaving?"

"What I had to say is said, I don't need to stay any longer.""That's your problem, Malfoy. You might think you are doing the right thing when you are just ignoring the point and leaving it. Your relationships will never last if you are that way."

"What do you mean?" he asked, an eyebrow rose quirkily.

"You don't have patience. After you are done with a business you move a long not really knowing the meanings of what's going on."

He sat back down, "I still don't understand you."

Hermione closed her eyes sighing slowly, "You are so helpless…I have to go." Hermione got up from her chair, but before she could walk off, Draco grabbed her hand.

"Hold on a minute, I'm confused. What are you trying to tell me? That I'm not capable of holding a relationship?"

"Exactly."

Draco laughed aloud, "If you think so, then I suggest you should think about what I asked you. You seem to know more about this even when you said you didn't know about dating." Again, he got up, "Okay, Granger, you have my address. If you want a job I can get you one, you will get what you want." He left, leaving Hermione by herself with the two untouched cups and the bill.

--

"So you told her to work for you?" asked Blaise from the loveseat he was sitting on, his legs crossed and fingers interlocked watching the blazing fire in the fireplace.

"Yeah. She has the brains to save our company, she's perfect for secretary," Malfoy answered also sitting in the other couch and watching the same fire Blaise was. Zabini only nodded in agreement.

"I see, are you sure that's the only reason why you picked her?"

Draco turned his head sideways towards Zabini; he narrowed his eyes looking at him suspicious, "What do you mean by that? Of course, she is an old friend."

"Hmmm…an old friend? Did you two get along after your father asked for forgiveness? Did she accept you as who you were?""Yes, she did, and everyone else did. She was one of the few who trusted me until everyone in the school gained my trust again."

"It was hard to believe you and a Mud-"

"Blaise! Please don't use that word in my house."

"I'm sorry I meant to say, 'you and a Muggle-Born were friends'."

The crisps of the firewood crackled under the bright amber. The guys stared at it for a while letting the silence take the moment of peace.

"Draco, as a friend, I want you to tell me the truth."

Malfoy curiously squinted to see what the whole reason of this question was. "What truth?"

"Did you really picked Miss Granger because of what she is capable of doing in your company, that she can truly save the company or is this something to save yourself of?"

Blaise patiently waited for his answer, when he didn't say anything he turned around and saw that Draco was thinking, staring at the fire. The reflection of the fire shined into his eyes.

"I never thought of that, Granger just appeared all of the sudden by my side. I don't think I can explain this."

"I'll ask one thing from you; don't fool yourself with your feelings. Try to keep them sacred, to yourself. If by any reason something happens, don't let that get in your way."

A smile line crossed between Malfoy's face. "That would be a good advice if I knew what you were talking about."

"Don't worry about it yet, you'll know what it means later."

"Thanks for listening; you are truly my best friend."

"Anything time, buddy."

"That sounds very gayish…"

"It doesn't matter. We should be talking about these papers. How is the company going to gain money?"

"Let's worry about that tomorrow. I need to sleep." Draco got up stretching his aching back and left the lounge. After a while, Blaise followed closing the door from the room. As the door closed, the fire on the fireplace extinguished by its self.

--

She didn't know how she got here but it didn't matter now, she was already standing like an idiot outside the Malfoy's Manor. She looked at the piece of paper once more to be sure that she was in the right place. She knocked on the gates softly, for a moment there was nothing until a house-elf answered with her high, pitch voice, out of nowhere, "This is the Malfoy Manor, my name is Minny how can I be at your service?"

"Uh…this is Hermione Granger and uh…"

Before the house-elf let her finished she interrupted, "Ah! Miss Granger! Yes, yes, yes! Young Master Malfoy was expecting your visit."

The gates to the door opened and Hermione stepped in into the Malfoy's property. The sidewalk to the entrance of the main door was curvy and long. The grass was a healthy green, not a speck of a bawled spot anywhere around the ginormous garden. The bushes bloomed with the most beautiful roses Hermione had ever seen.

The doors were closer and she was able to ring the bell. A house-elf appeared as it opened the door. "Welcome, welcome," it bowed, "Please come in, our young master will be down in a moment, make yourself at home."

"Thank you." she was ushered to the main living room, her wondering eyes moved from one place to another to see the wonders of the house. "This is such a beautiful house."

"Yes, it quite is. Please sit down." With the snap of the house-elf fingers, a cup appeared in midair. "Tea, ma'am?"

"Oh, no! I'm fine, thank you."

"As you wish," she bowed. This made Hermione very uncomfortable. She bit her lip to restrain herself into saying something. The house elf left her. Hermione took the chance to look more around the house. In the corner of one of the living room wall, she saw a long white pearl vase with the designs of leaves and flowers. She got up to get a closer look on it. The tips of her fingers reached for the texture of the vase.

She quickly turned around as she heard footsteps approaching. In the doorway, she saw a handsome young man, his dark, coal hair, shined from the dim light. His eyes sparkled magical like two beautiful jewels.

"Are you lost?" he asked.

"I- hem-uh--uh," Hermione was tongue-tied; he has never seen such a handsome man.

"Well?" he spoke again.

Hermione blushed furiously, her hands were shaking and sweaty, "I just thought you were Draco."

"Ahh, you're Draco's little friend, aren't you? I must say, Draco has a good taste on choosing women."

"What? Oh no! I am not Draco's girl-"

"Tell me," he interrupted, "how did he manage to find you; I heard he is having trouble with the ladies."

"Excuse you?" Hermione said irritated sounding insulted.

"Granger, is this guy molesting you?"

Draco was beside Hermione, his eyebrow raised.

"Granger? As in Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, it's her, Blaise."Blaise got closer to Hermione and said, "Nice to meet you Miss Granger, Blaise Zabini is my name."

"Yes, I remember you from school, one of the smartest Slytherin next to Malfoy."

"Ah, so you do know me." Blaise reached for Hermione's hand, she flinched by his touch, he looked straight at her eyes and kissed her hand.

"It was nice meeting you, Miss Granger." Hermione froze. Malfoy rolled his eyes, feeling this angry emotion inside him. "Okay Granger, let's go." Draco said pulling her arm to the exit. Hermione's face turned red, her heart paced fast and she didn't understood why. Both Draco and Hermione had a feeling they couldn't explained.


End file.
